descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashla Bogan
Out of Character The goal is to try the idea of one character being multiple people at once with Force abilities and a unique way of approaching them. This is actually old and was tested a bit but not to the depths the writer wants to test and push. At the same time, an idea formed for how the character was created IC, and that is how the “Movement” was formed. It is fairly loose take on the group "The Silence," which is from Dr. Who. The “Movement” is groups of people uniting under a common cause, notion and or belief that the universe would be better off without any Force-users, since they are the cause of so many wars throughout the history of Star Wars. Any non-Force user in any faction can claim to be a member and champion the belief that all good and bad Force-users - the Jedi, the Sith, the Witches, and more - must be removed so the Galaxy can finally be at peace. The character is just a foot soldier in the IC group (which will never be a faction so as not to split loyalties). Still Updating the Page =Overview= The droid series Ashla was the idea of Doctor Odia Forza Utente from Holowan Laboratories. Her vision was inspired by the group of believers that follow the belief that all problems, wars, and the current state of the Galaxy were the to be attributed to all Force-using beings, and the only way to save it with a lasting peace was the removal of those Force-users. Since many agreed that they were not fighters or troopers, craftsmen and inventors, they decided not to be an aggressive group. That concept of talking about their problems (a.k.a. whining) influenced the creation of the first Ashla droid. The hope was that an army of such droids would acieve their goal and garner further support. The droid was built on wild theories of how to mimic Force abilities, giving the droid a better chance of killing Force-uesers. It was loaded with nanites to change its physical appearance, a tractor beam, repulsorlift engines, and Phrik alloy plating, along with other tricks. Their work didn't stop until the entire team believed their droid was the finest ever created. Taking cues from other infiltrator droids, the research team made painstaking efforts to be certain it wouldn't be discovered unless it revealed itself. With support from the “Movement” and a network of contacts, the droid was released onto the galaxy to fulfill its one task: complete destruction of all Force-users by any means necessary. =Personality= Ashla was designed with two seperate gender programs to effectively handle the creation of a personality that fits the appearance it takes on. The masculine program was geared with traits such as pride, overconfidence, the need to dominate, and a love of taking risks. The key traits for the feminine program were seduction, remorselessness, manipulation, and sadism. Both share a number of mutual traits and several less prominent ones on each program. In any given form, it will sometimes mix the programs a bit to have a more "organic" personality. =Appearance= Principal appears when not using its nanites to look another way is a simple droid form. The Phrik metal body plates and skeleton form helps it have a shiny metal look. Even if it has a facial look of anger and hate, it does not have anger at all. The look was chosen to convey a message that the droid was not going to back down. The body is made to be agile and flexible so it can be more human like in movement and able to pull dodges to ensure its safety in combat. The metal is strong and has been tested to resist cutting power of a lightsaber like Cortosis but none of the electrical feedback that disable the saber for a moment. Because the droid has the ability to morphs its appearance to fit in and blend into being unnoticed, it can take on many forms. However, it does favor a few looks over others. *Feminine Appearance - There were tests and trails among the group to see what appearance could be used to disarm a male to allow the droid get closer. The form is an exotic shapely woman that stands around five feet and ten inches. Raven black hair falls over her shoulders and down her back. The length changes base on the “mood” of the droid. Droid’s body is covered in nanites with their goal is to mimic soft, silky smooth tan flesh. Her eyes been enriched with black shade of onyx to make them deep pools of darkness and soft full lips to make the embrace against them even sweeter. Body that it creates to pass as human is one of a seductress. Its bust is noticeable for its size of being fairly large; however, the long legs that support her to be upright are eye catching. If view from behind her, then luckily have her legs guide your eyes to her rounded apple bottom. They are such eye catching in their own way that some people have stated their aching eager to do “naughty” things to that ass. This form was what won out and is marked as the default feminine look in its arsenal of appearances. *Masculine Appearance - The masculine form that serves as the droid’s default male look was built on the principal idea of looking strong and tough while still be comforting and secure. Standing easily at six feet and few inches, he towers over people with his presence. He keeps his black hair very short or at times appeared to be bald. The milk chocolate flesh that covers his droid body does not melt in the hands of the ladies. Instead it is the ladies that melt in his hands, well his arms as he holds them closely. His muscular body makes for a firm, secure feeling place for a woman to cuddle against, and his strong arms wrapped around them just add to the push. Caressing, rubbing, any form of touch is common event for him when his body is exposed. The ripped muscles and chisel form projects strength and power for anyone that desired to challenge him. This form was ultimately done to allow the droid to have a sense of danger, sex appeal and toughness that his personality expanse upon with dominating mannerisms, confidents and sureness of what he is capable of. =Hardware and Technology= *Phrik alloy armor and skeleton - a rare metallic compound that was one of only a few lightsaber-resistant substances known. It was used in the construction of extremely light and durable armor. Like the Dark Trooper’s armor the makers of the droid had the similar idea since it would cross paths with force users and sabers *Advanced Primary and Secondary AI - the core intelligence for the droid. The primary is the brain center and processing planet for all actions and reactions the droid might have. Built with the core having a memory core, date sphere and trillion microprocessors that have random access memory attached to them all, this core swims in a sea of nanobots. The nanites are design to support, boost and over clock the droid brain for much faster processing in nanoseconds and not in microseconds. The secondary is a minor image of the primary; however, on a smaller scale. As the primary is stored in the skull, the secondary is where the heart is. The creation of the secondary has two primary functions. First is the continuous monitoring of all nanites used to change its appearance even if the nanites are in “storage mode” with in the bones the AI still monitors them. Second is an emergency protocol when the head is removed from the body. Scanners and movement is than controlled by the secondary AI so it many continue to function to retrieve its head then have the head reattached to the body. *Advanced hologram technology - projected three-dimensional representation of a person or object. While the nanites handle representations of people so human like touch and feel can be mimic too, the hologram tech is used to help cloak and hide the droid in plain sight. The normal use for the tech is projections of objects that are larger than the droid for it to hide with in. *Advanced Nanomorphic technology - like the third brain for the droid that is distributed thought its whole body, which also acts as an all-around sensor, hence making it impossible to surprise as long as the target is on line of sight. Also with these nanites, it has the ability to cover itself with specific colors and textures in a realistic looking manner (the ultimate being to look like a human, à la doppelgänger). *Repulsorlift boosters - an anti-gravity technology capable of levitating an object(s). *Tractor beam boosters - a projected force field used to effectively grasp and guide objects. *Scomp link - allowed the droid to plug into computers, via a computer terminal, and other equipment. It consisted of an extensible arm with a rotating tip. *Photoreceptors - are sensitive to a wider visual spectrum than a typical humanoid eye. The hardward placed in the photoreceptors were infrared, standard optical, telescopic, nightvision and motion caption. *Defensive energy shield - purpose is the protection from energy, electrical, sonic and ion damage. *Sonic Stunner - a weapon that could stun or send a sonic charge that could damage most sentients' ears and brain. It is installed in the droid’s voice drive and is activated by the droid opening its mouth widely. *Paralysis cord - also known as stun cord, was a weapon to paralyze a target for live capture. The cord was similar in function to a Whipcord launcher, in that when fired it unspooled a large amount of animated cord, which proceeded to wrap itself around a target. Unlike whipcord however, a paralysis cord kept on unspooling, until it had completely bound an enemy in its coils. Essentially, this paralyzed the victim, as the tight coils disabled a sentients ability to move. The paralysis cord also has conductive metals interwoven through its fabric, in which after enveloping an enemy, a powercell electrify the cord, and further incapacitate the target. *Broadband antenna - an attachment usually integrated into a helmet, which allowed the wearer to pick up noises and sounds on broadband frequencies from far distances. *Olfactory sensors - provided droid with a sense of smell to help it appear more human like in behavior. *Droid sensorscope - equipped with a full-spectrum transceiver with electro-photo receptors, Dedicated Energy Receptors, heat detector, and motion detectors. Data received through the sensorscope was routed to the droid's computer. *Highly advanced trackers - which allowed the marking and tracking with indictable means. Also it had tracking by scents and movement patterns that a target might have *Cutting laser - in the middle finger on left hand was a helpful tool that had a max setting of a half meter depth. *Extremely fast reflexes - even by droid standards; calmly and methodically calculating the trajectory of an incoming laser bolts all in the microseconds that it took the laser bolts to travel from the gun to droid position *Extreme physical strength - increase of the droid’s strength and resilience by removing of most of the factory-installed safety restrictions put in place during its manufacture. *Blaster reflective palms Advanced Artificial Intelligence *Mimetic Combat Processor was a device that the droid was equipped with. It possessed a remarkable capacity, utilized in sync with its nanomorphic nanites, it enabled the droid to convincingly and accurately emulate force users and their combat styles. *Sentience programming allowed a droid to think, feel, and value its own life. *Metaprogramming was the process by which droids developed their own personalities over time, literally "programming their own programming." *Cognitive Matrix analysis package package was programmed to assist in the diagnosis and treatment of possible mental issues suffered by the creatures to better understand and form plans on how to attack weaknesses. *Behavioral Circuitry Matrix was the combined mechanical and neutronic subsystems that produced droid behavior. The behavioral chip was built using Vonium, a precious metal. *Cybernetic overseer was a droid intelligence tasked with supervising the functions of related droid systems. *Management circuitry was a special droid subsystem within the sensory-response module. It constantly monitored its stimuli-response subsystems and internal mechanisms and ensured that each functioned within prescribed limits. If some sort of abnormality was detected, the management circuit tried to adjust the subsystem. Should the abnormality be uncorrectable, the droid would then attempt to attract attention by activating an audible warning sound or speaking through its speech synthesizer or vocoder. The management circuits and the sensory-response module were subsystems within the Behavioral Circuitry Matrix *Auxiliary management circuitry was a specialized secondary subsystem of the management circuitry, within the Behavioral Circuitry Matrix. Combat-control components were controlled by the auxiliary management circuitry. *Tactician battle computer was a software package and transmitter that could be installed on any droid. The tactician battle computer was paired with a transceiver on a specific ranged weapon. The tactician battle computer allowed droids to share tactical data gathered from their sensors to other droids equipped with battle computers, increasing their accuracy. Mimic Force Abilities The goal of the droid is to use the hardware it has currently and future upgrades to mimic/ simulate force abilities that a Jedi or Sith might do. Below are those abilities and hardware / technology that is used to mimic them. Little something to remember, the highest rank power will always have the list of hardware / technology used to mimic an ability just below it. =Information= History Possessions Weapons Ship Threads Category:Character Category:Droid Category:Non Force User Category:Male Category:Female Category:Trainee Category:Rogue Category:Assassin Category:Weapons Specialist Category:Soldier Category:SpecOps Soldier Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mercenary Category:Slicer